


Teasing With Words and Actions

by ScientistSalarian



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gratuitous Smut, PWP without Porn, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScientistSalarian/pseuds/ScientistSalarian
Summary: This is a smutty drabble for the prompt "If you can’t sleep…we could have sex?" PWP basically :D





	Teasing With Words and Actions

Thank you so much for this prompt! In return I give you some gratuitous smut with a little bit of fluff. Enjoy :D

It had been two hours and forty six minutes exactly. Evfra knew this because he had been staring at the clock on the dresser as the glowing numbers changed from one minute to the next. He had barely moved a muscle and now he feared waking the sleeping human beside him. Surely, there was no point in both of them succumbing to his insomnia.

Sara rolled over, turned to face Evfra’s back and in her half awakened state, realized that Evfra was in the exact same position he’d been in before she’d fallen asleep. He was usually a restless sleeper so she knew at once that something was wrong.

“You alright?” She whispered, snaking an arm around his waist. She buried her face between his shoulder blades and trailed gentle kisses down his back.

"Two hours and forty seven minutes.“ Evfra answered. "That’s how long I’ve been stared at this damned glowing clock of yours.”

Sara was confused at first and sat up, her arm still draped across his body. “If it was that distracting, you could have just turned away from it.”

Evfra sighed. “The clock was just a garish distraction from my unending insomnia.” He said the words with defeat, as though he had simply resigned himself to his sleepless fate.

“If you can’t sleep…we could have sex?” Sara offered half-jokingly.

Evfra rolled over and turned to face her. His eyes met hers as he tried to gauge just how serious she was with her suggestion. He allowed her to lovingly stroke his arm with gentle fingertips brushing against his blue skin. Her eyes shone with delight when he pulled her in closer. “Hmph, I suppose it can’t hurt to try.” He answered gruffly as he took her by her arms to pin her down onto the bed.

“You don’t sound very enthusiastic about it.” Sara teased. She knew that even after all the time they’d been together, he still had a habit of burshing his emotions adise when they were intimate.

Evfra scoffed at her as he pressed her against the bed, straddling her small body between his thick thighs. “If you wanted enthusiastic, I’m not the angara you would have ended up with.” His voice was deep and brusque and it sent a certain wave of excitement throughout Sara’s body. He was of course, absolutely correct in his assertion. For all of her jokes at his expense, she was enamored with how stoic and gruff he could be even at his most loving. It was so opposite to her jovial, optimistic sensibilities that the two of them just seemed to perfectly complete the gaps in each others’ personalities.

Sara bit her lip and smiled at Evfra. “I suppose you’re right. If I hadn’t had the good sense to flirt with the grumpy angara, who knows who I would have ended up with.” She couldn’t help but rile him up a bit further.

Evfra kissed her forcefully, pressing his body against hers. He secretly loved the way she teased him because she truly was the only one that could get away with it. He let go of the grip he had on her arms and gently cradled her cheeks in his hands. His kisses went from rough, to deep and passionate. He slowed down as he allowed his lips to tease hers now that they’d had just a taste of his. He nibbled at her bottom lip before brushing his lips ever so lightly against hers.

Sara couldn’t help but allow a small whine to escape her. Where she was one to tease with words, he was one to tease with actions. He sat up once again and let his hands snake their way down her body. They wandered over her breasts, stopping only for a moment to linger over her erect nipples. Sara sighed as Evfra toyed with her. She inhaled sharply as he pressed his erection against her opening. “Fuck,” she hissed at him.

Not a single word left Evfra’s lips. He was enjoying the way he could so deftly coax such reactions from her with so little effort. He allowed his hands to travel back up her body to begin massaging her breasts. Sara’s moans of pleasure just served to make Evfra’s desire for her grow more urgent. He felt the wetness between her thighs and he decided he no longer cared to torture her any longer.

Evfra pressed his cock deep inside of her and she made a satisfied sound and called out his name. She gripped his taut backside as he began to thrust into her. She closed her eyes allowing her body to revel in the sensation of being filled by him. The ridges on his cock rubbed against her g-spot and she cried out his name once again.

He loved the way her body felt against his, the way her soft skin seemed to conform to the slight texture of his. His weakness was her hands and the way her fingers sank into his flesh when he had her close to orgasm. Sometimes her nails would just barely dig into him and the mix of pain and plasure would be enough to send him over the edge almost instantly.

Sara bucked her hips, meeting his thrusts as he took her harder. He squeezed one of her breasts in his hand as he rode her and he let out a rather primal growl. He had never imagined his utter disdain for humans would have turned into enamored lust for one of them.

“Keep going Evfra, I’m so close!” Sara’s voice caught in her throat and the words came out ragged and urgent. She was slowly raking her nails down his back and he struggled to concentrate on his movements. She really did know how to drive him wild. He had worked their pace up to almost a fevered pitch and she screamed his name as she had her release.

Pleasure coursed through her body as though it was pulsing through her veins. The sensation worked its way from her core down to her toes and she felt them curl instinctively. She captured his lips in a kiss as the feeling began to subside. She stroked the ridges that ran along his shoulders and Evfra felt himself racing ever closer to his own orgasm.

The feeling built up inside of him until he finally couldn’t hold back anymore. A low rumble emanated from within him as he groaned in pleasure. He could barely hold himself up as he continued pumping in and out of her. His legs felt weak as the waves seemed to overtake him. Finally he slowed his pace until he collapsed in a heap onto the bed next to her.

Sara sat up, her hair a tangled mess as she went to the washroom to clean herself up. “So, think you can sleep now Evfra?” Sara called to him feeling pleased with herself.

There was no answer from the bed except for the faint sound of an angara snoring. Sara just smiled and snuggled back into bed beside him.


End file.
